Natal
by breech
Summary: Demi adora Natais, para ela, essa é a época mais especial do ano e ela quer passá-lo com a pessoa mais espcial do mundo, sua esposa Selena.


- Eu adoro noites de Natal.- A mais nova das duas mulheres falou com um sorriso enquanto praticamente se arrastava em direção ao confortável sofá vermelho de sua sala.- Não importa quantos Natais a gente tenha vivido, cada um deles é tão especial!

Ela colocou sua xícara de chocolate quente em cima da mesinha de centro e subiu no sofá se colocando entre as pernas da esposa. Se aconchegou, colocando a cabeça no peito da outra e acariciou a barriga de quase 9 meses.

Selena, a mais velha delas, cobriu seus corpos com um velho cobertor preto e sorriu enquanto dava um beijo no topo da cabeça de sua mulher. As duas ficaram olhando para o Central Park, para as luzes coloridas que piscavam sem parar e enfeitavam toda a vizinhança. Selena se considerou ali a mulher mais feliz de todo o mundo. O perfume da árvore ao canto misturado com o cheiro de morangos que saía do cabelo de Demetria era a combinação perfeita, a música natalina ao fundo era o acompanhamento perfeito para o clima festivo que se instalara na casa.

– Esse é ainda melhor, sabe por quê?- ela virou o rosto para a mulher à sua frente.  
– Por que eu estou com você?

Sel soltou uma risada baixa e fez um carinho na barriga da esposa.

– Porque é nosso primeiro Natal na nossa casa com nossa menina.

As duas sorriram e sentiram um pequeno movimento vindo do ventre de Demi.

– Não vale, a Alicia ainda não nasceu, tecnicamente esse ainda não é nosso primeiro Natal com ela.

– Eu quero considerá-lo assim, me deixa ser feliz, ok?

Selena deu língua para a outra, um velho hábito que não havia se perdido mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Demi deu um selinho em Lena e apoiou a cabeça no ombro da outra, fechando os olhos e inspirando o perfume doce que vinha de seu pescoço.

– Eu te disse que te amo hoje?

– Não, eu não me lembro disso.

– Surpresa! Eu te amo.

A mais velha sorriu e apertou mais Demi de encontro à ela. Era em momentos assim que ela percebia o quanto sua vida era verdadeiramente perfeita. Ter Demi em seus braços, compartilhar com ela todo o amor que sentiam, era muito mais do que se atreveria a pedir para ser feliz.

– Então, eu já posso te dar o meu presente?

– Nós não deveríamos esperar até meia noite?- Demi perguntou com um bocejo.

– Mi amor, você sabe que estará dormindo antes mesmo das onze. Essa barriga te cansa, por que esperar mais?

– Mais esperar pelos presentes é a parte mais legal!

– Tudo bem, já que você não quer, eu te entrego amanhã.

Selena bebeu um gole de seu chocolate quente certa de que a pequena chantagem havia funcionado, sempre funcionava.

–Não! Eu quero meu presente! Eu não posso esperar até amanhã...

Ela sorriu satisfeita e pegou o pequeno pacote em cima da mesinha de centro. Abriu a mão da esposa e o colocou lá, esperando que ela abrisse.

– O que é isso?

– Demi, para de ser chata. Se eu contar perde a graça. Vamos, abra!

A mais nova das duas não conteu a curiosidade e rasgou todo o embrulho, revelando um pequeno porta-joias de porcelana. Seu antigo autógrafo fora pintado na tampa junto com pequenas flores cor de rosa. Uma lágrima caiu de seus olhos. A gravidez a fazia ficar tão sensível!

– É lindo!

– Que bom que gostou, agora fez como lhe fora dito e abriu a caixinha. Haviam ali dois broches, todos cheios de pequenos diamantes. Um era o seu nome e o outro o nome de sua filha. Sorriu ao vê-los refletindo a luz da única lâmpada ligada. Eles eram absolutamente lindos.

– Você é a melhor esposa de todo o mundo.

Demi virou para Selena sorrindo, que a retribuiu com um sorriso ainda mais largo.  
– Eu desconfiava de algo assim.

Ela deu um pequeno empurrão em Sel e de repente se sentiu desconfortável. Uma dor aguda vinda de algum lugar entre suas costas e sua barriga. Tentou se aconchegar outra vez no colo de Selena, sem obter muito sucesso.

– O que foi? Algo errado?

De novo a dor aguda e a sensação de algo molhado. Tirou o cobertor para ver suas roupas e o sofá encharcados, e aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa, algo que ela não esperava acontecer aquela noite.

– Demi?

– Minha bolsa estourou.

A próxima parte da noite foi confusa demais para qualquer uma das mulheres entenderem. Selena correu até o quarto e pegou a bolsa do neném, enquanto procurava a chave do carro e algumas roupas para Demi vestir na saída da maternidade. Já no carro, ela se encontrou entre o desespero de ir rápido e o cuidado para não causar ainda mais dor para a esposa que já tomava respirações rápidas, sentindo as dores virem com cada vez menos espaço de tempo. Foi só quando chegaram ao hospital que Selena percebeu que saíra de casa sem casaco, a neve que caía lentamente trazia consigo um vento frio que lhe incomodava. Levou Demi para dentro e preencheu a papelada enquanto a levavam para a sala de parto, para aonde ela foi depois de organizar tudo. Quase 3 horas depois, com direito a vários gritos, apertos, xingamentos e lágrimas, o relógio marcou 23:58 e um choro foi ouvido.

Um choro fino que fez tudo ao redor se calar, todas as atenções se voltarem para ele. Um corpinho frágil enrolado numa toalha branca de hospital, um ser que era o mundo para as mães que tinha. O médico colocou a bebê no colo de Demi que sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos. Selena se abaixou e beijou a cabeça da filha com carinho que parou de chorar e abriu os olhinhos lhe encarando com curiosidade. A garota era uma mistura perfeita, o queixo e a boca de Demi, com seus olhos e nariz. Alicia soltou um bocejo preguiçoso e encarou Demi por um instante.

– Bem vinda ao mundo minha pequena.

Sel deu um beijo na testa da esposa e a abraçou de lado, mais feliz do que nunca havia estado.

– Esse com certeza foi o Natal mais especial de todos.

Ao longe, sinos de algumas igrejas foram ouvidos, marcando a meia-noite, era oficialmente Natal.


End file.
